The Parisian Dragon
by damthatscrash
Summary: There's a new girl at Millard Fillmore, and when it comes to strange, she goes past magic... Rated T for Mature Language, Jake/OC, AD:JL, DP, Percy Jackson, Young Justice, and ever so slight pokemon crossover. PLEASE R&R
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! This is my new crossover between American Dragon: Jake Long and Danny Phantom! My OC in this story is Crisstasia Blaze Marina. Commonly known as Cruz, she is both the "PariDrag" And Umbra Phantom. Umbra is what she names herself based off her Umbrakinesis and Umbrageous Teleportation (If you don't know what that means, Google it) LET"S GO!**

It happened on June 31, 2014. Cruz was only 11 at the time, while her step brother was 14. She was visiting Amity Park from her home town, Paris. Sam, Danny, Cruz, and Tucker were in the lab, Sam was trying to get Danny and Cruz to step into the ghost portal after his mom and step dad failed to complete it.

"Oh, come on Danny! I dare you and Cruz to go in there!"

"No Sam! She's only 11 and is just visiting, there's no way my step sister would do it"

"Oh, I definitely would! Your just being to chicken to go with"

"Am not!"

"Are to!

"Am not!"

"We are going in there whether you like it or not"

"Fine, you win! Let me at least put on a jumpsuit"

"Go on" As he slid the jumpsuit on, she mumbled to herself "Worried much?" But he didn't hear. She rather stay in her dress, her black and silver Aztec printed dress with black gloves and silver boots. She felt it was as proper as her attire will ever be.

They both stepped forward into the mysterious portal. While Tucker paid little attention, all Sam could do was watch. Danny, being paranoid, tried to step out, but instead, he tripped over some wires and leaned on to the wall to support himself. Little did he realize, he leaned against an on button. He immediately stepped back and heard the power turn on. He quickly warned his little step sister "Uh... Cruz?"

"What?" She turned to look at him but was only met with unexplainable pain. Both screamed every last breath away, but Cruz was trying her best to hold back the large fireball, brewing in the back of her throat. Under no circumstances will she let anyone know she's a dragon, much less the 'PariDrag' in her words. The pain was excruciating, to the point where they were almost dead. almost. They both collapsed to the ground, looked at each other, and screamed even more. The only thing they could both see as a drastic change, was the colors inverted and their hair completely different "AHHH! Danny, your hair!" His hair was now pure snow white.

"AHHH! Cruz, YOUR hair!" Her once brown hair with turquoise streaks was now pure snow white with purple streaks. They both ran to the closest reflective surface.

"Oh my god! Danny, what the hell just happen?!"

"I'm not sure" They were both dumbfounded, completely shocked over what was occurring.

"ARE WE DEAD!?"

"Still not sure" Sam and Tucker ran over to them as quickly as possible

"OH MY GOD, WERE DEAD!" She panicked "What's going to happen to us? What's going to happen to me? Who's going to take my place as the-"

"Calm down, Cruz! I don't know what your going on about but we definitely aren't dead"

"What makes you say that?" She turned to see Danny back to his human form "So then, what are we?"

"I have no clue"

 **Present Day, 2016 Cruz's POV**

I was unpacking with mom at our new home in NYC. I miss Paris and my old friends, the only ones who understand my problems. It's been two years since the incident and I still haven't told him about the magical world and me being a dragon. Danny revealed himself about two months ago, I'm not sure if I should reveal myself though. What if I do and my dragon secret goes with it? No. No way am I doing that, that is not happening. Not now not ever. "Honey, are you okay?" I turned to see my mother looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Good, by the way, your dragon training has been cut back by your grandmother. Its nice she moved with us so you can still train"

"Okay, I'm gonna go to sleep for school tomorrow"

"Love you!"

"Love you to!" I walked to my new and empty room. I quickly got in my pajamas and settled into my lone bed. I picked up my phone and called Danny, but was met with no reply. So instead, I went to sleep for real

 **The Next Day Jake's POV**

I woke up at 8:19 after last night's emergency training. I finally realized and jumped out of bed "I'm gonna be late! I said to myself as I ran into the bathroom. I quickly got dressed, skipped breakfast, ran out the door, and checked the time "8:27! 3 minutes till I'm late" I grabbed my skateboard from my backpack and used my fire breath to boost my speed. I finally made it to the school gates "8:29!" I made it to Rotwood's room as the bell rang

"LATE! Your late Jake Long! Detention -" Before he could finish, a figure appeared by the door. I turned to see who it was, but was only met with confusion.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Rotwood, It's my first day here and I had to help my grandma move in" I saw a girl with brown hair and turquoise streaks. She wore a pink, light blue, and dark blue flannel with a pink, turquoise, and purple tie-dye crop top along with black jeans, and green, black, and blue converse

"No, it's fine. You must be the new student, Crisstasia Marina" Crisstasia Marina? That is the strangest yet most beautiful name I have every heard... W-w-wait, What was that? Where did that come from?

"Umm, just call me Cruz. Crisstasia, way to girly" Cruz...

Rotwood then turned to me "Mr. Long, you'll be guiding Ms. Marina around the school" he then turned back to Cruz "Where did you move from, hmm?"

"I moved from Paris, France with my mom, sister, and my grandmother" Wait, now that I look at her, she seems oddly... familiar

"Well please take your seats" we both went to our empty seats, and Rotwood began his lesson "Now, Dragons-" I immediately tensed up, but much to my confusion, so did Cruz. Why would she be like this? Unless... No, no, no! There is no way! She's to... perfect. To amazing in her own way. There is no way she is a dragon. but if she is a mythical creature, she'd probably be a mermaid or a fairy... Then again, if she is a dragon, I'll end up meeting her in dragon form soon, if grandpa has anything to do with it. But for some reason, she still took notes? Then again- "MR. LONG!" I turned to see Rotwood staring, hovering over me "What did I just say?"

"Umm..." Before I could say anything, he interrupted

"DETENTION!"

"You already gave hi detention Rotwood" I turned even more to see Cruz standing up from her seat

"Ms. Marina, it is your first day here and your already receiving a detention" Why is she getting detention?

"Eh, I always get detention, No big" And why does she always get detention?

"No big? NO BIG!? Why do you always get detention anyways?!"

"Because I'm always late to class, got a lot on my schedule, ya know?" My jaw dropped to the floor, well that explains a lot

"No I don't know! But I do know that-" Saved by the bell "You may go" everyone ran out with out question.

 _time skip_

It was after third period, and me, Trixie, and Spud finally met up. Let's just say, Trixie noticed something "Jakey! I saw you making goo goo eyes at the new girl, what's up with that?"

All I could say was her gorgeous name "Cruz..."

"Omg, he's got it bad! Worse than with Rose!"

"Probably because she acts like him" Trix and I looked at Spud blankly "What?"

"Let's just go to lunch, yo" I finally came over the spell of her beauty, and I still don't understand how it happened. Anyway, we went to the cafeteria and got our food. It was silent until I spoke up "So Spud, What did you mean when you said Cruz acts like me?"

"Well, according to her she's always late, she stood up to Rotwood, talks like you-"

"And she is obviously a tomboy" The both of them paused when they saw someone walk up to the table

 **There it is! First chapter, DONE! well... SEE YA!**


	2. Almost Trust

**Cruz's POV**

It was lunchtime and I really had no clue where to go, luckily, I just followed the huge crowd on their way there. I got my lunch and looked through the cafeteria for 'Mr. Long'. I didn't really have trouble finding my other classes but I had gym next, where to me, it's location is unknown. In no time did I find him sitting at a table with an African American girl and a brown haired boy. I started to walk over and they noticed me in an instant. "Yo, I'm Cruz," I started to speak "I'm kinda new here and I was wondering if my guide could at least tell me where the gym is" I could tell he realized he was supposed to help me as my guide.

"Yo, I'm so so sorry! I was supposed to show you around and like the idiot I am, I didn't" Woah! He took that WAY to hard!

"Your not an idiot, and don't worry, I know where most of my classes are besides gym" He quickly calmed down

"But I'm still sorry"

"It's okay, but I have two questions" I counted on my fingers "One, your names?"

"Jake Long"

"Trixie Carter"

"Just call me Spud"

"And two, is it okay if I sit with you guys? Cause I ain't sitting with some rich kids, geeks, or goths. Plus, if I was fine with them, you guys would probably still be my choice" Way to go on sounding prissy, but they still nodded. I sat down next to them and we started to talk about ourselves. It became quiet when we came to the topic of siblings.

"I don't mean to seem rude, but I can tell your not telling us something" Trixie spoke up

I sighed "Fine, you caught me, but promise not to freak out"

"Why would we?"

"Because my step brother is kinda... Danny Fenton" Their jaws dropped

"You mean half ghost, Danny Fenton?" I slowly nodded "As in save the world, Danny Fenton?" I nodded again "OMG!"

"I was not expecting that" Spud stated

"But aren't you from Paris? And isn't he from Amity Park?" Jake spoke up

"Yeah, I visit him every two months or he visits me. He's supposed to visit in about two days"

"Cool! Can we meet him?" Spud stated, again

"Sure, he wouldn't mind" At that moment my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and saw a familiar name "That's him now" I picked up but quickly laughed at their reactions "Yo, whazzup my brother from another mother!"

 _"Hey Cruz, can you do me the BIGGEST favor ever?"_

"Sure, what is it, bro?"

 _"So it turns out Danielle is in New York"_

"You mean Danielle as in your clone, Danielle!?" I could tell people were staring

 _"Yep, that Danielle. Since you live there now could you probably, kinda, maybe-"_

"Say it already, Casper"

 _"Let her move in with you"_

"W-w-wait! Move in with me?!" Yep, definitely staring

 _"Yes,"_

"You know my mom doesn't" I lowered my voice so no one could hear "Know"

 _"I know, but your grandma knows, right?"_

"Yeah, your point"

 _"She can move in with her!"_

"I'm not sure Nanne would agree,"

 _"PLEASE!"_

"Alright, alright, Ecto-boy! I'll ask her"

 _"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"_

"Praise me later, Casper! Now, would she go to Elementary or Middle, you know Nanne would make her go"

 _"I think Middle, your both 13, so she'd probably be in 7th grade with you"_

"Okay, bell's about to ring, bye Danny"

 _"Bye Cruz"_ We both hung up and I turned to see Trixie, Spud, and Jake staring at me, mouths agape and eyes widened in surprise and curiousity

"Um..." I couldn't think of anything to say

"Casper? Ecto-boy?" Jake started

"Danny's clone is moving in with you!?"

"Technically, my Nanne, but yes, Spud, she is"

"Girl, those nicknames were hilarious!" Trixie spoke up

"Eh, I try"

"What do you mean you try!? That rocked!" I chuckled at her comment, if only they knew...

The bell rang, cutting our conversation short, but I couldn't be happier. Soon, Jake was by my side when he saw me confused on where to go "Don't worry, I have gym next to" he reassured. We started walking to the gym, at least I hope so. Because, once again, it's location to me, is unknown. "So it must be strange having a super powered step brother, huh?" I so wanted to say 'Not when you are to' but I wouldn't nor could I even let it slip

"Yeah, especially when you know how you got them" Dammit Cruz!

"Really? How did he get them?" And before I knew it, we were already in front of the locker rooms, thank god!

"I guess I better get in there,"

"Yeah, see you on the field"

"See ya" and we separated ways, I waited for all the girls to leave. I don't care if I'm late, I'm using my powers to relax. I dressed for gym, then turned to Umbra Phantom. I lifted my feet off the ground and turned invisible. I quickly flew through the wall to the field. Still invisible, I launched myself into the sky flew above the school at a near 545 miles per hour. Not even Danny could fly that fast, but it was one of my slowest speeds for abnormal flying. After a few minutes, I flew back and invisibly appeared in front of the janitors closet. I took cover from the human eye and let the two halo like rings change me. Rushing to the field, I bolted towards the coach and announced my famous excuse for the day. "I got lost on the way here" After I introduced myself for the fifth time that day, Jake walked up to me before we started to play baseball. He whispered so no one could hear.

"Where did you really go?" I have to tell someone my secrets. Both of them. Tonight, I'll tell him one of them.

"Meet me in Central Park tonight at 6:30PM"

"Okay..." He answered awkwardly. I know, I couldn't have said that stranger. I'm not really good at that type of thing

"I'm sorry, to direct. I'm willing to tell you, but no one else. Make sense?"

"Um... sorta"

"Good enough" We both separated to our teams and began. Of course, I didn't try my best to let my strength, speed, agility, or anything else enhanced by my superpowers.

After school, I went to Nanne and asked her about Danielle. She agreed and wanted her to train along with go to school. While on my way to the park, Danny called. "Hey, Casper, Whats up?"

 _"Okay, can you meet Danielle at Central Park in about ten minutes?"_

Looking at the clock, it was 6:20 "You mean at 6:30? I'm meeting someone else then and there"

 _"Why?"_

"Look, I trust him with my secret"

 _"Him? Anyway, just meet her with him. She still doesn't know your a halfa"_

"Okay, I'm already on my way there, bye"

 _"Bye"_ We both hung up. I looked at the time the moment I arrived at the meeting spot

"6:36, they have to be here" I started to search for them when I caught a glimpse of red, green, and black out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Jake!" I said as I neared him.


	3. The Prophecy

"Yo Cruz!" Jake said as he heard her voice "What did ya want to talk about?"

"Well, first we have to wait for-" She was cut off by Dani swooping in, landing, then changing back to her normal self "Okay, nevermind"

"So your the Cruz Danny keeps talking about, I'm Dani with an 'I'" They shook hands, then she turned to Jake "And who are you?"

"I'm Jake, so what were you going to tell me?"

"Well-" She was cut off by 2 ringing phones, hers and Jake's "Oh come on! Guess I'll have to tell you another time, dammit Nanne!"

"I feel ya, really gramps? Well, see you tomorrow"

"Bye" Both Dani and Cruz said as they left. Cruz turned to Dani "By the way, Nanne wants you to start on Thursday"

"Gotcha"

 _ **Next Day Camp**_ **_Half-blood_**

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia were just given a quest from Chiron, but their true mission is about to be revealed. "What's the quest, and shouldn't there be a prophecy?" Percy questioned. Rachel burst through the door as a dark green mist poors through her mouth.

"Yes" Chiron responded "Go ahead Rachel" In a dark voice, she recited

 _5 shall go and 7 prevail,_

 _1 born to be hailed,_

 _another brings together 3 different worlds,_

 _for these are 2 powerful girls,_

 _1 of the 5 finds a hidden sibling,_

 _while we add a new cabin to the ring_

As she collapses to the ground, Chiron speaks up "That was unexpected"

"Ya think?" Percy is then playfully slapped by Annabeth. Before anyone realizes, Rachel's mouth fogs again with a hot pink smoke and pure white eyes. Everyone begins to worry for her life until she continues with another prophecy

 _A new cabin given holds more than expected,_

 _5 daughters of minors are affected,_

 _along with the bringer of 3 worlds,_

 _even more powerful girls,_

 _among these 5, 1 falls in love,_

 _the son of Hades affected by Aphrodite's dove,_

 _both have more in common than Apollo and the sun,_

 _their hearts unending, never undone_

Once again, she collapses and returns to normal. "Two prophecies all at once? We must discuss this matter immediately" Chiron spoke up

"I agree, this seems serious" Thalia joined in "So we basically have 6 or 7 new demigods to look for,"

"One is one of our sisters" Annabeth continued

"One, maybe even the same girl, is connected to three different worlds" Grover stated

"5 are daughters of minor gods and/or goddesses" Nico added

"And one falls in love with death breath" Percy finished and is once again smacked by Annabeth "Ow!"

"Chiron, would all of them go to the same school?" Annabeth asked

"I am unsure, but am well aware the first 2 attend 'Millard Filmore Middle School' in New York, I also am only aware of one of their parents-" Chiron was interrupted

"WELL WHO?!" They chorused

"I'm not saying, but I will say 2 things, 1 she is very important in each prophecy and 2 she is a sibling to one of you"

"Can you at least say how the hell you know this?" Grover questioned

"I keep in touch with the gods and every species, besides the minors who don't want to listen"

"That's beside the point, I'm still confused with one of the lines in the first prophecy" Thalia changed the subject

"Which is...?" Nico said impatiently

" _'1 born to be hailed'_ makes no absolute god damn sense!"

"True, what does that even mean?" Percy interjected

"Enough! Go pack you all leave tomorrow, Nico will be in 7th grade and the rest will be in 8th, now GO!" They all went back to their respected cabins and prepared as Chiron made blueprints for the new cabin and gave them to Mr. D.

 _ **Cruz POV Same day**_

As I walked I saw a struggling girl, probably looking for the office. She had long dirty blonde hair in ponytail and wore a purple aeropostale shirt with white writing and dark blue jeans with a red studded belt. As I approached her, I noticed her bright electric blue eyes. "Hey, need some help?" I asked. She turned her attention towards me.

"Actually, that'd be great, I need to know where the office is"

"I'll show ya, gives me an excuse to be late, which I already am"

"You remind me so much of me" As we laughed we began walking

"I don't know 'bout you, but I would like to know your name" I can easily grow impatient

"sorry, I'm Veda"

"Nice to know, name's-"

"MS. MARINA!" I turned to see Mr, I'm sorry, PROFFESOR Rotwood "You should be in my classroom now"

"Sorry, I-"

"DETENTION!"

"Excuse me Proffesor, she was just showing me to the principles office. I also have 1st period with you and I'm new" Veda replied

"Very well, Ms. Marina and I suspect your Ms. Hart, your both excused" He went back to class and we departed for the principles office, I quickly introduced myself afterward and the day quickly passed on. I introduced her to Jake, Trix, and Spud, nothing big. What really caught my eye was she never lost. EVER. Every answer, correct. Every challenge, won. She even beat me on track! Well, I didn't use my powers, but that's beside the point!

 **I know, short chapter, next one will be MUCH better. But hey, at least I finally introduced Veda, now we wait for the tons of chapters before the others *sigh***


	4. Secrets Told

_**Next Day 3rd Person**_

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Grover were standing in front of their new school, well, for now. No one had any clue whatsoever where to go, so they separated to ask around for directions, now only Nico needed help, being the only of the 5 in 7th grade. Jake Long was running through the halls at full speed 10 seconds away from the bell ringing, as he turned a corner he bumped into a certain Hades child. Both stumbled back and fell down from the impact, but as Jake glanced up to apologize to the victim, he was met with confusion.

"Yo, guy I don't know, don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you?" he asked as he helped the strange boy up.

"Oh yeah, I'm Nico Di Angelo, kinda new here" Nico answered, surprised he didn't scowl

"Cool, I'm Jake Long, let me show you to your first period, whatcha got?"

"Mythology" He said as he checked his schedule

"Same, let's go" They were already in the same hallway as the classroom. As they reached the door, a certain Parisian girl ran through the halls as fast as possible, not bothering to catch her breath, she started to slow down as she reached the class next door, so she wouldn't literally run into them on her way to mythology class. She noticed the two were Jake and a someone unfamiliar to her, a smile crept on her face as she saw one of her best friends.

"Hey yo Jakey!" She yelled as she neared them

"Sup Cruz, Nico this is Cruz, Nico"

"Nice to meet ya Nico, now let's go!" And with that they entered. The first thing they saw, was the students, no teacher to be found. The seats were divided in groups, six seats at each, Jake and Cruz immediately sat at the table with Trixie, Spud, and Veda. Nico had no clue where to sit, until Jake and Cruz signaled him to sit in the free seat at their table. He marched forward with a grin to sit there, he had a feeling he was actually going to like this quest.

"So guys, this is Nico, Nico this is Trixie, Spud, and Veda" Cruz announced to the group

"Nice to meet ya Nico, now where's that new teacher?" Trixie said

"Don't know, maybe we just sit here doing nothing all class period" Spud replied

"That's better than Rotwood being here again" Jake joined

"Isn't he the principle?" Nico asked

"Yeah, but he started that today, he was the mythology teacher before that" Cruz answered

"I just started yesterday and I already know how much of a nut job he is" Veda said

"Exactly, I started Monday and I already know, hands people, me and Jake mostly, random detentions" Cruz said

"Why does he give you random detentions, me I understand, he hates my guts, but you? You literally just started 2 days ago!" Jake replied

"Don't know, she was showing me around, and before she could talk, he screamed 'DETENTION!' asshole" Veda answered wittingly, as the group burst out laughing

"Yeah, I seriously have to warn Dani about that" Cruz reminded herself

"Which one? Brother or brother's clone that's for some reason a girl?" Jake asked. Both Nico and Veda were gobsmacked, clone?!

"Clone, she really needs to watch out, especially him saying mythical creatures exist, and she being the clone of my half ghost brother, she gotta be real careful!"

"WHAT?!" Veda and Nico said in unison

"Oh yeah, forgot to say, my half brother by father is Danny Fenton/Phantom" They looked at Cruz in shock

"YOUR BROTHERS A SUPERHERO!?" Nico and Veda chorused, catching the whole class's attention

"Yep! And his clone starts school here tomorrow"

"Who's your dad anyway?" Jake asked, he knew immediately it was a touchy subject due to her expression

"I... only know his name, he... left me a week after my birth and never came back, he married my mother, she took his name, she gave birth to me and he left, like I didn't matter... same happened to Danny's mother, but they didn't marry, he's the only one who understands how hard it is on me, Richard Marina, his name just flows like acid, please just don't talk about it anymore" She sniffled as she retold the story, she had her eyelids closed tight to hide her venomous neon green eyes from sight, but failed when a ghostly green glow emitted through as if they were transluecent, luckily no one noticed. Nico could tell it was a touchy subject, it was just like Percy's story of what Poseidon did, and the name rang a bell, he could tell she probably was a demigod.

"I'm so so sorry, Cruz! I didn't know!" Jake worried

"Its okay, its just something I don't like to talk about"

"So why were you late? I had to go to the shop and help gramps, you?"

"I missed the alarm" She lied, really she had to deal with the box ghost. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Mr. Brunner in a wheelchair

"Sorry I'm late students, I'm your new mythology teacher, Mr. Brunner, today we are going to introduce ourselves and relax" He said as he wheeled into the room.

 ** _Lunch, Jake's POV_**

The bell finally rang after 3rd period, letting us leave immediately for lunch. In the cafeteria, I saw Nico struggling to find where he would sit, so to help him, I waved him over to sit with me, Trix, Spud, and Veda while we waited for Cruz. He smiled and marched on over to us and sat down, out of the corner of my eyes, I swear I could see some weird handicap guy march over to Nico.

"Nico, my man! How's it been?" He said

"Grover? Didn't know you had my lunch" Nico responded

"Well I do, I see ya made some friends, introduce me?" He crossed his arms

"Alright," He turned to us, but was interrupted when Cruz walked over, immediately catching my attention

"Whassup guys, guy I don't know, I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you" Nico started laughing, much to all our confusion

"Yo, what yall laughing at?" I said

"That's exactly what you told me when yo bumped into me in the halls" He said in between laughs, I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks as the warmth spread through me and put butterflies in my stomach.

"Relax, death breath, and introduce my to these guys" Grover pointed to us, as we tried to stifle a laugh, death breath?

"Fine, Grover, this is Cruz, Jake, Veda, Trixie, and Spud, guys this is Grover"

"Sup" Me and Cruz said in unison, once again, I blushed

"Stop blushing, fools! Cruz, your phone's ringing" Veda interrupted"

"Yeah, girl, who's calling you this time?" Trix said

"I don't know, let me check" She quickly took out her phone and her eyes widened

"Who is it?" Spud asked

"20 missed calls from Danny"

"Which one?" I asked, it started getting confusing after I heard they had the same name

"Brother, why is he calling me this time? If he's gonna ask me to house another of his clones, Danielle's enough trouble, she eats like him, a teenage boy!" That caught Grover's attention

"Say what?!"

"Ever heard of Danny Phantom?" He nodded "That's my brother right there"

"Seriously?! AWESOME!"

"Let me answer this" She answered her phone, not interrupting a ringtone, her phone being on silent "Yo, what up, Casper?" I heard mumbling on the other side of the phone, and her eyes widened "WHAT?!" I was a little far from the rest, so I secretly activated my dragon ear

 ** _3rd Person_**

Cruz picked her phone and answered "Yo, what up, Casper?"

 _"Look, I'm traveling through the ghost zone right now, every ghost is going after you and Danielle, right now!"_ Her eyes widened

"WHAT!?"

 _"Yep! Their saying your some type of prize, a combination of three mythical beings! What do they mean, Cruz?"_

"I have know clue, three? I only thought it was two! There goes my hope"

 _"Wait, so you knew and never told me!? I'm on my way now!"_

"NO! I can handle this!"

 _"I knew your powers were strange! If your not a normal Halfa, then what the hell are you!?"_

"I'll explain when you get here"

 _"No, NOW!"_

"I'm with my friends right now! I can't!"

 _"Meet me outside then, if you refuse to say now"_

"I will, I just can't believe the news travelled so quickly in the ghost zone"

 _"Well, it did, call Dani and have her there to"_

"Ok, bye"

 _"Bye"_ She hung up and sighed, she looked up and saw Jake's dragon ear

"What!? That's it, I have no time, come on!"

"What are you talking about Cruz?"

"Your little hearing piece, Danny knows the one secret _I_ kept, now I need your help to hide it even more from his sight"

"Wait, your a-!"

"Damn straight, now let's get out of here!" They both ran out and left everyone in shock, Nico pulled Grover into the hallways, being the only one left who knows what the deal is

"Okay, what the hell was that!?" Nico asked

"Okay, based on Jake and Cruz's scents, both are dragons, and Cruz is part god, part ghost, and part dragon"

"Well, text the other's and let's go!"

"Hold up! We tell them we found the two girls and a dragon, who needs to come to, he could be useful at camp, I mean, both dragons have a scent of a protecting dragon. He, the American dragon, and her, Parisian dragon"

"But, you said both girls, and if Cruz is all three, and Danny Phantom's half sister-"

"Then that means he either has god or dragon in his blood, and I can tell Veda is a demigod, we keep an eye on them now, then when a Greek monster comes, we jump into action, got it?"

"Got it, let's go back inside"

 **Cliffie! Next time, we of course pick up with Jake and Cruz. SEE YA!**


	5. Roman Clone

_**With Cruz and Jake**_

"So your both a dragon, and a ghost?" Jake asked, they were now behind the school, waiting for Dani and Danny by the disgusting dumpster

"Yeah, I know, strange, but hey! At least I'm being honest, just because Danny is part ghost, doesn't mean I would reveal the magic world" Cruz answered as she plugged her nose

"Guess your right, but why do I get the feeling there's something else?" He crossed his arms

"Probably cause I was the PariDrag, if only Paris didn't find new heroes" She gritted her teeth

"I guess, is that what makes you late? And on Monday, when you lied to the teacher?"

"Yep, well, usually ghost business, but I went for a fly during gym, it helps sometimes, Where is she? I called her ten minutes ago"

"No clue-" he was cut off by a mysterious green portal opening in front of them and revealing Danny as he transformed back to normal.

"Explain, now" His now blue eyes flashed back to neon green

"Sorry, I can't do it"

"Cruz, you will tell me what's going on sooner or later, so just do it now"

"No, where in the world is that girl!" As soon as she said that, Dani came flying in, yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs

"Cruz! Your Nanne and Mom need to talk to you!"

"Oh great, what I do now!? Anything else?"

"Okay, what the hell is going on?! I need answers!" Danny broke in

"No time, clueless! If your lucky, I'll end up telling you, but not today" She yelled her signature catchphrase and let the white halo rings wash over her, changing her appearance into one with a black and silver Aztec dress, black leather combat boots, neon green eyes, and snow white hair with dark purple streaks replacing her old ones of turquoise. Jake immediately couldn't look away, his cheeks dusted with red and his body limp. He was so distracted he didn't notice Cruz pull his arm and lift him into the air, leaving Danny udderly confused.

 _ **Annchi Zhao's China Shop**_

Cruz, Jake and Dani flew through the ceiling of Nanne's store and both the girls transformed back to their human forms, unknown to them, their were 7 extra people there, 6 demigods and a Satyr. Cruz and Jake recognized 3 of them, Grover, Veda, and Nico, Veda not knowing what was occurring. Though, for some reason, the teen with black hair and sea green eyes felt familiar to Cruz. There were a total of 9 other people besides Jake, Cruz, and Dani, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Percy, Annabeth, Ms. Marina, and Nanne. Veda broke the awkward silence following their arrival.

"Your a halfa?! Like your brother! And what about her!?" Veda yelled, first pointing at Cruz, then Dani

"Yep, kinda got stuck in the portal during the accident, and this is Dani, she was going to start tomorrow but-" Cruz was cut off by everyone's realization

"THAT'S HIS CLONE!?" Veda, Jake, Nico, and Grover questioned frantically

"Clone?! Since when is there a clone! This is the strangest quest I've ever been on yet" Percy said, surprised by what this has turned into

"Quest? Nanne, what the hell is going on!" Cruz yelled as she turned to her grandmother

"First of all, your dragon training will be cut back for a while, and don't yell yet people, shut your mouths!" Nanne turned to the others in the room as their eyes widened "Secondly, you have noticed how during dragon training, I've never shown a dragon form?"

"Yeah, why's that?"

"It was on your grandfathers side of the family, I am but a siren taught the dragons way"

"So I'm part ghost, part dragon, and part siren?! What more am I!?" Cruz screamed, blowing the faucet off of the sink in the back room, where her grandmother would wash the ancient china. Percy immediately smirked, while Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth frowned, not getting a new sister anytime soon.

"God, my child, part god" Cruz stepped back with wide eyes, looking to Jake, who's mouth could catch flies at the moment, jaw hanging

"G-god?" She questioned in a small voice

"Your father was a Greek God, my daughter, that's how you and Danny are connected, you both have the same godly parent" Ms. Marina cut in

"Their real, the magical world is real, the ghost zone is real! What next?!" She held her head in her hands, ruining her neat hair and turning it into a frizzy mess

"Well-" Dani started, quickly cut off by the now announced demigod, well, sorta demigod

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Her mothers water bottle exploded, and her eyes radiated a fiery neon green glow

"No, I was going to ask what they have to do with it" She pointed to the quiet demigods and satyr

"These children are demigods, part human part god, they are here to take you to camp halfblood, the only safe place for you" Nanne answered

"But I'm not!" Veda cut in

"Yeah you are, and I'm a satyr Ms. Zhao, I can smell it" Grover replied

"Smell it? Seriously?!" She asked surprised and fascinated

"I can't do this, nope, not one bit! I don't deserve any of these powers and aspects in my life, I use to think I was just a little girl with dyslexia and ADHD, which for some reason got even worse when I went into the portal, but now, I have to deal with so many secrets, I'll explode!" Cruz yelled, fire escaping her mouth, water bottles exploding, eyes radiating neon green, and her bulky red marble heart necklace she never takes off shifting through the colors of the rainbow, scaring everyone in the room and terrifying Dani.

"Crisstasia Blaze Marina, you will calm down this instant! This is very important" Nanne demanded, Cruz breathed in and out, releasing a little fire while doing so, and everything shortly turned to normal, well, as normal as it gets

"Okay, I'm good, now, if your demigods, who's your parent? And even your names?" Cruz quickly changed the subject

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, that's Percy, son of Poseidon, Nico's a son of Hades, and Thalia is daughter of Zeus" Annabeth said while pointing at them

"You mean Minerva, Neptune, Pluto, and Jupiter" Everyone turned to Dani with wide eyes "What?"

"You just said their Roman names off the bat!" Thalia screeched

"And? What of it?"

"Since she's Danny's clone, Danny must be Roman" Grover explained

"Makes sense, actually" Percy said

"Grover, I thought we were gonna wait it out" Nico said

"Well, not everything happens the way you want it to" He answered

"So who's my godly parent?" Cruz asked

"And mine!" Veda cut in

"Cruz is a daughter of Poseidon-" Percy was cut off

"Neptune!" Dani said

"-And is my sister, though we'll have to wait till your claimed, um"

"Veda" She introduced herself "What even is claimed?"

Percy pointed to a floating trident over his sisters head "That" Veda, Dani, and Jake looked at it surprised

"Well, time to go to camp!" Percy said, Veda, Cruz, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Percy, and Ms. Marina got ready to go, while Jake frowned, until Grover said the one thing that brought him to life

"Come on Jake, your going to"

 **I know, it's hard to understand some of the things here, but it will make sense! The necklace is connected to Undertale, might add it in the summary or not, it's very minor at the moment, but it's there**


	6. Possessing and Death

_**Two Weeks Later, Cruz POV**_

So, we couldn't go to camp until today, apparently, due to training for both me and Jake, Veda's father, who doesn't want her to leave yet, and Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, so that it wouldn't look suspicious appearing one day and being gone the next. Well damn... That would be one hell of a hit and run. So today, I get to see my new summer camp, well, at least how it goes for us. Right now, me, Dani, Jake, Veda, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and my mom are in the car. I guess I never said how she looks, she wears a red dress, black heels, and has her light brown hair in a bob with purple streaks. It was a smooth ride, up until someone escaped the ghost zone, someone I hoped never would. She wore a black dress to her knees, had long snow white hair with navy blue streaks in a braid, she wore white heals, and her eyes glowed a dark green. Penumbra Phantom. My future self. I knew right now what she was gonna do, if she escaped, so did Dan, but that's Danny's problem, right now I have to protect everyone.

Me, Dani, and Jake transformed, of course me in my ghost form, everyone got out their weapons, leaving my mother helpless. I was wrong, she didn't want to kill Percy or anyone else I met, she flew straight toward my mother and slit her throat with a green dagger she hid, leaving her to bleed on the floor. I screamed in agony as I flew straight toward her at my fastest speed, 2,763 miles per hour. Percy, Jake, and Dani ran to my side as tears streamed down my cheeks, but the only thing I listened to was my mothers last words.

"Crisstasia, you'll do great things" She choked out

"Mom, please don't go!" I managed to say

"Tell Diana, she was a sister to me, and tell your father... I loved him" With that, she stopped breathing, her pulse stopped, and her shadow dimmed, how I can tell, her soul is no longer with her, and her life force is weak and broken. And before I could fully turn around, something took over my body and I blacked out.

 ** _Three Days Later_**

My eyes opened to see Percy, Jake, Dani, and Veda hovering over me. As I sat up from the infirmary bed, I saw Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Annabeth sitting in chairs by the bed. Everyone looked worried and for some reason, prepared to fight. "Ugh, what happened?" I broke the silence

"Remix, you were possessed by some ghost, and she hasn't left your body yet" Percy answered, and I immediately knew what it was and who it was. So I explained everything, and I remembered what happened, my mothers death. I dreaded what went on and I was depressed for hours. I finally decided to go to my new cabin, and it was amazing. It was on the edge of the lake and had hammocks instead of beds, it had everything a beach house would have and more.

I finally unpacked my two suitcases, I put my clothes in a dresser and my jewelry in a dark blue jewelry box decorated with colorful fish drawings. Then I went back to my suitcase and found a small black box, I picked it up and opened it. In it was a pair of bright yellow rose earrings, and two papers. I quickly read the first one, it was my mother's will. She knew she was gonna die today. It brought tears to my eyes and they dripped on the note under it. The note was for me about the earrings, instructioning me to tap the black jewel in the center of them. When I did, the left one turned into a short imperial gold dagger with a slight curved blade, and the handle carved like the ocean with a sea serpent riding the tide, I could read the Greek writing, it said 'Ebb Tide'. The one from my right turned into a celestial bronze sword with aqua and red gems along the handle, and ancient Greek writing which translated to 'Dune Flood'. Both still had the yellow rose on the bud of the weapon.

"Percy! I don't think I need a weapon from the shed!" Percy left the bathroom

"And why is that?" He didn't look at me at first, until I said,

"Found these in my suitcase!" He turned and saw my new weapons, all he could do was smirk "The dagger says 'Ebb Tide' and the sword says 'Dune Flood'" I tapped the black gems on the yellow rose, leaving them as earrings, and put them in.

"Love them already, guess dad always gives his kids weapons" He took out a ballpoint pen, which turned into a celestial bronze sword, with 'Riptide' on the blade in Greek.

"Guess, so when am I gonna meet Tyson?" I asked, he told me we had another brother, but that's all

"He's on a quest with Will and Drew, a small one really, he'll probably be here tomorrow"

"So, I found something else in the box" I told him, holding back tears

"What?"

"My mother's will, she knew she was gonna die today" I broke into tears, my brother quickly comforting me

"Oh my gods" he gasped "Hey, it's only" He quickly checked his watch "5:30, you should go meet some people, it could help you recover"

"Wow, for once your not a seaweed brain" He smirked "I guess I will, probably meet the Hermes cabin, tell them don't fuck with me" His grin grew "Meet some Apollo kids, tell them not to just call me 'Percy's sister'" By now his smirk is a devilish smile "Then go talk to that Clarisse girl and tell the bitch to calm down" He burst into laughter

"I see how were related!" We both barley could breath as we chuckled "Well, Remix, go on" I quickly hugged him and walked to the Hermes cabin.

I knocked on the door, a redhead teen with freckles my age answered "Hey sweet cheeks, who might you be?"

"Well, I'm Cruz Marina, and by now everyone's probably just calling me 'Percy's new sister' so..."

"Your a Poseidon kid?! Score!"

"Will ya quit it! I came to meet you guys! Percy told me about your cabin, all ya guys do is prank"

"True, though I just came here a week ago, still getting used to it, I'm Wally West"

"Well, I came to tell ya to tell your cabin not to fuck with me" His smirk was gone in an instant "I'm part ghost, dragon, and siren as well as Poseidon's daughter and I can control shadows, don't mess with me"

"Got it, hey, wanna hang tomorrow?"

"As friends, sure, anything more, say hello to the lake for me" He chuckled

"Okay, see ya"

"See ya, Hermes spawn"

 **BTW, he is not an OC, if you can guess what show he's from, then you'll know what show she'll soon be apart of in this fanfic!**


	7. Aunt Diana

_**Another Week Later, 3rd Person, April 15th (Yep, I'm putting dates now!)**_

Cruz walked out of the mourning room, along with Percy, both in tears over Allison Marina's death. Even though he never knew her, the two weeks of hospitality she gave was enough to convince him she never deserved death. But no one does, really. Cruz wore a black knee length dress with a white scarf and black wedges, while Percy wore a plain black suit with a blue tie. Finally, a black haired woman walked up to the two, she wore thick rimmed glasses, a black dress, and had blue eyes and her hair in a bun. "Hello, I am Diana Prince, your new caretaker. You must be Cruz" She and Cruz shook hands as she answered

"Yes, I am" She actually smiled at her new caretaker, she tried her best to feel happy and hold back tears, but Cruz could see her failing miserably.

"And I'm Percy, her half-brother" They shook hands as well, but of course they were quickly surprised by her answer

"Yes, as an Amazon, I known all the secrets of the world. Cruz, your mother became an Amazon after your birth, she confided in me as her sister, considering her twin, Jane, did live in Japan at the time"

"Yeah, aunt Jane never left there, I only ever saw photos, I wonder how my cousin, Aria, has been. I hope she's okay, I never met her, but I know I will before I die"

"You mean half-die? I know everything about you, and it's finally nice to see you" She hugged her, letting Cruz cry on her shoulder, and Percy pat her shoulder "It will be fine, Percy, may I speak to Cruz alone?" He quickly left before responding, knowing he'll see her soon. Diana grabbed Cruz's shoulder and lifted her up so they were eye to eye, till blue met auburn. "I will never replace your mother, I will never replace any of your family, I rather join it then tear it apart, no teenager ever deserves that, so instead of breaking your heart, I'd love to bring you joy again. May I be your Aunt Diana?" Diana gave a shy smile and Cruz quickly jumped into another hug, life might finally get better "And secondly, I would like not a single secret between the two of us and who ever else you choose, being today the day you move in with me to your brand new home, every secret the each of us harbor will be revealed between both of us."

"Of course, Aunt Diana" She finally released her guardian from her death hug and began to walk toward the camp van, which had all her belongings she wished to bring along. She gave Percy a good bye hug and left for her new home. Everyone had already left for home, but she waited till the funeral to go, being she had no where else she could go at the time. The second they got in the car, Cruz asked "Am I going to a new school?" She didn't want to leave her friends, she was already leaving Wally and Clarisse, who she both got along with, she still never met Tyson, though. But, everyone in the Aphrodite and Athena cabin hated her, besides Annabeth and Piper. She wanted to stick with the little friends she has, being no one else would care about her and only who she is.

"No, I moved out of my old home and to one by your grandmother's home" She answered like it didn't matter

"Where did you live? And how did you move so quickly?"

"Star City, and you learn to always be ready to move when your on the Justice League" She said

"W-w-wait WHAT!? Justice League?!" Cruz blinked

"I thought we were sharing secrets" Diana frowned mockingly

"We are, but Gods of Olympus, you have a way to do so!" Diana chuckled

"So I've heard, I am Wonder Woman in secret, since I want to bring joy back to you, want to be my protégé?"

"But, I, wait, who, when, where, why, how- WHAT?!" She sputtered

"Are you sure you know English, Cruz? I know French is your first language, but yeesh!" Diana joked

"REALLY!? I can be a hero again?!"

"Yes, but if you could only use a few of your powers that won't reveal the existence of the different worlds, that would be great"

"I guess... Umbrakinesis! There's no heroes out there who can do that! And no villains either!"

"Great pick, if you can have a name and costume design by tomorrow, that would be great!"

"Okay...? I still don't get it! Your just SO FORWARD!"

"We're here" When Cruz looked up, she saw light blue townhouse that already had outdoor décor. She could swear on the river styx she saw curtains up. As she walked in, she noticed every decoration was perfect, every corner had furniture, not a single picture frame was askew, and the kitchen was fully stocked. The walls were a light violet, the different types of tables were an ebony wood, the chairs and couch were the same light blue as the house, and a 70in flat screen smart tv adorned the main room, the stairs were made of birch wood and had a bright pink welcome mat by the door. The kitchen was decorated in red, white, and black, and the dining room had an ebony dining table, peach walls, birch wood chairs, and the table was decorated with a dark purple, violet, light blue, and dark blue paisley table cover and a clear vase filled with white lilies.

"How did you-?"

"I did, that's all that's important. Go up to your room, I decorated based on your personality and traits, I think you'll like it"

And so she did. When she got up to the door, she noticed the door had a sign which said 'Cruz's room: Now Leave' with a caution sign under. As she opened the door, she was revealed to purple heart wood floors, turquoise painted walls, and a birch wood bed hanging from the ceiling, decorated with a totoro bed cover and green leaf pillows. Above her bed was a raven black Eiffel tower wall decoration with lights in it. She saw a bright pink cushioned chair in the corner of her room, as she walked closer she noticed it had a large septic eye plush on it (Septic eye as in from my/her favorite youtuber, Jacksepticeye) and to the right of it was a black cat clock on her wall. Now, she walked towards an ebony wood desk with a touch screen laptop on it, which had a dragon backing on it, and pair of black beats and purple earbuds, then she saw it. A large bay window with a green cushion, white- you guessed it- curtains decorated with golden tridents, and a 5 piles of books, the entire Harry Potter series, same for Hunger Games, Maze runner, Divergent, and Cold Awakening. She heard something coming from the door way and turned around, soon to see her Aunt Diana

"HOW!?" She yelled, it made no sense!

"I wanted to make sure your life is as normal as it gets for what occurs, a little get away from trouble. Now, we'll be meeting Flash and Kid Flash tomorrow so you can introduce yourself, by the way, just pick your name now" With that she left, she already has the suit made?!


	8. Wally's Back!

_**April 16th, 6:35 am**_

Cruz Marina relax in her bed in a deep slumber. She started to her a strange voice in her sleep, one she recognized and couldn't bear. Her own. The demon she calls her 'future self' still inhabits her body, doing gods know what. 'Wake up darling, I said WAKE UP!' She immediately sat up and screamed, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. As soon as she was aware of her surroundings, she let out a breath she didn't know she held, bits of fire escaping her throat. She took the blanket off of her and walked towards the mirror on the back of her door, looking at her reflection and judging her own unkept hair, strands of a turquoise and dark brown jaggedly running down her back. Being her lazy self, she grew out her wings and flew towards the bed side dresser to get her clothes. She tiredly slipped on a black tank top, a orange and blue jacket, and jean shorts, her tank top visible between each side of her jacket, and her hair in a messy ponytail. She flew- more like hovered- downstairs and sat down at the dining table where her Aunt Diana prepared for breakfast. "Good morning, Cruz" Her new Aunt greeted as she went back to the kitchen to take the scrambled eggs off the stove.

"Morning.." the hybrid yawned

"Why did you scream earlier?" Diana put a plate with bacon and eggs in front of her protégé, along with a glass of strawberry banana orange juice

"Penumbra... She's still in my head... She still inhabits my every thought" She shivered

"Don't worry about it, if we have to, I will tell your brother so Clockwork can extract her out of you, if it gets way to serious, besides that, have you thought of a name yet?" The Amazonian questioned

"I was thinking... Shadow Wave, the shadow wave is what connects every shadow of the world to each other, without it I couldn't shadow travel" The hybrid began to smile

"It's good to see you smiling, your uniform is in the laundry room on the dryer, we leave at 7:30am, or in 30 minutes, get ready" With that, she left the kitchen and walked up stairs to her room. Cruz quickly finished her breakfast and opened the door next to the raven black refrigerator. There lye a washer, dryer, and laundry basket with a shelf nearby. She grabbed a bag on top of the washer and changed in her room.

The second she took it out off the bag, she loved it. She now wore a dark blue mini skirt with white stars, a matching mask, red and white striped leggings, a grey tank top with a skull in a blue circle, black combat boots with red and blue accents, and a black jacket with red stripes along the sleeves. Wonder Woman-isk, yet fitting to her powers and personality. "Wow, I will never understand how Aunt Diana does this, but it's wonderful, my gods!" She soon realized her hair still looked the same, no difference to it whatsoever. She put most of her hair in a messy bun and braided two pieces of hair that framed her face perfectly, much better.

"Cruz, are you finished?" Her Aunt knocked on the door

"Yeah" She replied, not looking away from her reflection

"Can I see?" She replied, obviously

"Oh yeah!" She opened the door and walked out like a runway model, giggling whilst doing so. She was confused when her Aunt looked at her strangely "What?"

"Your wings" Cruz let her wings disintegrate as a purple flame traveled down her scaly dragon wings. "Good, there's a nearby robbery, then we'll meet Flash and Kid Flash outside of the crime scene, let's go"

 _ **Central City, West Residence, 7:45am**_

Wally West woke up to the doorbell ringing, his parents already left for work and no one else was there. He groggily got out of bed and walked out of his room towards the front door, as he opened the door he was greeted by his Uncle/Mentor, Barry Allen. "What do you want?" Wally yawned out

"Get in your uniform, we're meeting with Wonder Woman today" His uncle let himself in and opened his ring, speeding around it until his costume slipped on. Once he was finished, there stood the Flash

"Why Wonder Woman? Since when? Isn't it usually Robin and Batsy? Or Aquaman and Aqualad? Or-"

"Yes, usually, get changed now, we meet her in New York City"

"Since when would it be New York?"

"Just change"

 ** _At New York Bank, 8:00am_**

"Shadow Wave, the whole point of you being my protégé, is to help me" Wonder Woman said to the shadows in the alleyway by the bank she just saved- by herself- after a robbery.

"I'm sorry, there wasn't much I could do!"

"It's okay, now please come out-" At that moment, Flash and Kid Flash arrived on the scene

"So, Diana, why are we here?" Flash asked

"Meet my new protégé, Shadow Wave" Cruz walked out of the shadows and placed her hand on her waist

"Sup," Kid Flash stared at her in awe, she turned toward her new mentor "BTW Aunt Diana, I promise next time I'll be less scaredy cat and more all that"

"Hey beautiful, what's your special ability, I'm the fastest teen in the world" Kid Flash flirted after he speeded towards her and put his arm around her

"1st, umbrakinesis, and 2nd, not every girl wants the fastest teen in the world" Flash and Wonder Woman laughed while KF pouted after she changed her density so he fell right through her

"Um... What's umbrakinesis?" He questioned as he sat up

"You do know what the internet is right?" He nodded "Google it, Flash boy" Their mentors chuckled

"Ugh, fine" He pulled out his phone until Wonder Woman took it away "HEY!"

"Not here, Shadow Wave, please take us home"

"GOT IT!" Cruz walked behind the three and wrapped her arms around them, then let the shadows transport them.

 _ **Prince Residence, 8:30am**_

A wave of darkness settled in the living room as Wonder Woman, Flash, Kid Flash, and Shadow Wave appeared from the shadows. Cruz walked towards the couch and sat down, Diana felt slightly woozy, and Barry and Wally almost vomited on the floor "What was that?!" Wally screamed

"Umbrageous teleportation, once again, Google's a gift!" Cruz turned towards her Aunt "Mask off?"

"Mask off" Everyone with a mask removed it and a specific two were met with a surprise

"Cruz?!"

"Wally?!"


	9. AN

Hey guys, I sincerely apologize if you liked this story when I made it and don't like that I never continued it. Recently, I've looked back at this story and all other ones I made on this account that I don't still write on Wattpad and I've cringed at how I worded things, my pace in the story, the lack of details, and I doubt I would ever continue these unless I began a rewrite on them and continued afterwards.

If you really want me to do a rewrite on this story, please comment (Well, it's called review, but I'm used to Wattpad, so comment it is XD) or PM me. I'd love some ideas if you want me to rewrite the story in a different way, so those would be good to.

Though, sadly, it'd take a bit of time for me to be able to rewrite the whole story _and_ continue it from where it is, as well as still do at the least monthly updates on my Wattpad stories. I've grown a bit away from cartoons since last year, though I know I could get back into them if I really wanted to and had the time to, I like Voltron and Miraculous Ladybug at the moment (For cartoons, but I like a lot more things right now), so I'm kinda there. If the story had an OC, I can guarantee if there's a rewrite, that character will be _very_ different. (BTW, I copy and pasted this too all my old stories, so this might be one without an OC that you're reading this from)

So please PM me if you have any ideas for a rewrite or if you want a rewrite in general, and I'll see you soon if I rewrite, if not, this may be goodbye. Have a good day, bye.


	10. AN Rewrite and details

**For those reading this, you probably liked this story. I will be making a rewrite of this story. However, the story will not include Danny Phantom or American Dragon: Jake Long. It will be a crossover of just Young Justice and Percy Jackson. There will be some major character changes, as well as Cruz will be, basically, an entirely different person.**

 **For those who are still interested, it will follow the Young Justice timeline, Cruz will have her identity secret to most people (Even Batman), she will not immediately be claimed by Poseidon, she will not be part ghost, she will have a slightly different back story, she will not have her shadow powers at all times, she will still be part Siren (And that will be more elaborated on), she won't be happy go lucky, she will be somewhat depressed, and most of all, she will NOT be straight. I will not say if she is straight up lesbian, bi, or ace, but she will definitely not be straight.**

 **Cruz is a character that I originally made after what I've always wanted to be in life and what I already am in life, with a different back story, but her personality, sexuality, and and interests are meant to be taken from my own attributes. I have grown from when I first made it, and she will be more like who I am now. Before, I thought I was straight, now, I am unsure as to whether I'm Pan or Lesbian (Being I seem to like girls a lot more than guys, that and I haven't had many feelings towards guys) So Cruz will be similar to that.**

 **The rewrite is planned to have a sequel after it, but that's for later. The story will be in the YJ x PJO crossover section, it will be called 'The Forgotten Hero'.**

 **PM me or review if you have any more questions pertaining to the rewrite, I'm also open to requests (I may turn it down, depending on what it is) So please do so.**


End file.
